The least qualified
by thesonicmew
Summary: What started as a normal day on the job for the amateur Mercenary Duo of Flamedramon & Leomon soon becomes a full-on adventure around the Digital world as they fight a mysterious organization hell-bent on destroying all-life in the Digital world. Rated T for strong language and action. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. The Petite Client

_The Digital world: A realm that has existed long before the Birth of man. it is here that strange and_ _wondrous_ _creatures known as "Digimon" reside. Over the many_ _millenniums_ _the Digital world was_ _continuously_ _facing times of turmoil, whethered it be from acts of terrorism, or invasions from the "Dark Area". Regardless of the conflict, it would eventually have been resolved, either through peace...Or destruction. One such conflict that comes to most Digimon's minds was simply referred to as: "The Prevention of Gaiamon"._

 _Long ago, a civil war started between the "13 Royal knights" and the "Warrior 10", who were fighting for control over the newly-formed Server continent, who had mysteriously appeared out of the blue days earlier. Many Digimon had swore their loyalty to whichever side they believe should control the new-found continent, and fought alongside them in the many gruesome battles that layed ahead. More then a Million Digimon had lost their lives and around the same time as the war, the amount of reincarnated Digieggs that had appeared at the Primary Village on the file islands had dropped drastically._

 _This of course Did not go unnoticed by the master Terminal: "Yggdrasil" who, after having disappeared for almost thousands of years, reappeared before the 2 forces and told them to stop the war immediately. As somewhere Deep within the Dark Area, an unknown force is absorbing the data of the Fallen Digimon and is_ _continuously_ _getting stronger because of it. Putting the war behind them for the greater good. A small group from both sides consisting of Alphamon, AncientGreymon, Magnamon, and AncientMermaimon ventured deep into the dark Area and confront the Unknown Force Yggdrasil had mentioned. this unknown force was a_ _Colossal_ _Digimon Who referred to itself as: "Ragnamon". Ragna spoke nonsense about becoming a being known as "Gaiamon", A digimon that can only be formed by the absolute absorbtion of the Digital world and it's being called a " Madman", Ragnamon lost it, and easily overpowered, forcing them into making a tactical retreat. Ragnamon however, wouldn't let them go easily, and gave chase; Breaking out of the Dark Area in the progress._

 _Now free, he ravaged the population of the Digital world, absorbing the data of fallen Digimon, getting a few steps closer to becoming the Being he spoke nonstop of.. In one final attempt to defeat this power-hungry Monster, Yggdrasil gathered together the remaining Digimon Royal Knights and Warrior 10 included) together, and with their strong desire to protect the world they called Home, fused together into a gigantic Digimon, who was Clad in Gold and White armor wielding a sword-like Mic. The Gold and White Digimon fought faced to face with Ragnamon, and in a few short Minutes; Defeated the power-mad Ragnamon._

 _However, while the Digital world was saved, the world was still heavily wounded by the damage caused by both the Civil War and Ragnamon. And the Data of the Fallen Digimon Have yet to come to the Primary village to be reincarnated and the remaining population is very_ _minuscule_ _. While fixing the areas of the digital was a relatively simple task, The latter was a lot more tricky._

"To fix the latter problems, Yggdrasil created the "Intercourse program", Which would allow a Male and Female to be able to create digieggs on their own if they, quote on Quote: "Love each other really REALLY much." With this, the Digital world eventually returned to normal and peace was restored...for now. So Does that answer your question on how women get eggs in their stomach and bloat up Leomon?" Asked a Blue Dragonoid Digimon donning fiery red armor. Who was apparently answering his friend's question with a long-winded story.

A Beastman Digimon who resembled a lion, Apparently named Leomon, answered him: "Sort of, Though you didn't have to tell me about the war that caused the creation of the program Flamedramon."

"On the contrary Leomon." Flamedramon responded. "If I didn't tell you the whole story, you would just ask "But **WHY** did he create the Program? Digimon Turn into Digieggs when die anyhow, so why bother with creating an intercourse program?" I didn't really want answer such a silly question like that"

"I see your point now".

The 2 were hanging out at a popular bar called the "Cavern Tavern" While it wasn't located within a Cavern, The decor made it look like such. Everything, from the walls to the chairs resembled either bluish minerals or stuff found within Abandonned mines, It gave the place a depressing feel. And since most Non-Mercenary Digimon that come here are depressed anyway, it didn't really mattered.

"So are you sure this is where our client told us to meet her?" Leomon asked.

"I'm sure, I double-checked the Email before we left." Flamedramon Reassured him. Though Leomon still showed some concern.

"But what if our client bails on us again before they even meet us?" Leomon asked as if that situation happened before. "We: the "Fist-duo" don't have the strongest reputation within the Mercenary community. If our record of failure is anything to prove." It's true, the Fist-duo, which consisted only of Flamedramon and Leomon are well-known for somehow being pretty good at failing a good amount of jobs handed to them. One time, A Vademon commissioned them to extract a rare plant from Chip Forest, Because he broke his arm and wasn't able to do it himself, And Flamedramon accidentally caused a forest fire while defending himself against a Kuwagamon. One other time they were commissioned to sneak into a cult meeting and steal an ancient artifact that was somehow connected to Lucemon. and Took the Cult leader's wedding ring instead, Despite having been showed a picture of the artifact they were supposed to steal. 3 days later Lucemon Started Terrorizing the Web continent and The warrior 10 had to band together to put the Demon lord in his place. Fortunately for them; No one but their client knew they were involved in that.

"Oh quit fearing the worst! It's not like We failed EVERY Job" They only completed one, and that was finding some Lillymon's child. "Besides, I feel like we're gonna "Not screw this one up this time!" I feel it in my gut."

"Or maybe those Kokatorimon Legs you had for lunch aren't sitting well." Leomon Snarked.

"S-Shut up!"

However, before the 2 could all out in a rather immature argument. The bar doors slammed open with a loud thud, Causing almost everyone in the bar to turn to the entrance. There, Standing at the doorway, Was a petite young Woman with Skin as blue as the ocean, Donning a just as blue skimpy outfit, and head-wear that resembled a raindrop, she also seemed to be holding some sort of suitcase. Her Cute appearance had already caught the hearts of more then a few tavern patrons, Leomon included. Whose brain was surprisingly turned to absolute mush at the sight of her. She scanned the Tavern for the moment and her eyes eventually fixated at the booth the Fist-Duo and walked towards them. Making eye-contact, she asked: "The Fist-Duo, I'm assuming?"

Leomon Attempted to answer her, Unfortunately, All he could make out was a dumb-sounding: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." And Flamedramon Spoke up in his place.

"Yes Miss, we are!" He exclaimed with a rather cheerful tone.

"Okay, good." She took a seat at the booth, scanning the duo.

"I'm assuming you're the one that commissioned us?" Flamedramon asked.

"Indeed I'm am."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Leomon is still dumbed out.

"Is your friend alright?"

"He's just shy around new people." He assured her. "Now, Let's talk business."

"Ah, yes." She pulled out a map of the folder continent. Around the part of the map that represents Login mountain is a little red X, possibly drawn there by the Client, She made sure they took note of that." Here, around this part of Login Mountain, is the meeting place of a group of bandits known as "Red Ribbon."

This name was very familiar for Flamedramon. "I've heard of them before. Heck, I've seen some come to this very bar, they're pretty fun to be around when they're off the clock."

The Woman didn't bother to question this last statement, she doesn't really cares about what goes on in bars. "Anyways, recently, while traveling to the Fanglong Village to meet an acquaintance of mine, I had a too-close encounter with those brutes and they took something of utmost-importance to me." She pulled out a photo and gave it to Flamedramon. It was a small figurine, which vaguely resembled an armor-clad mermaid wielding a trident, though this was just a prediction on Flamedramon's part, since the figurine was pretty abstract in terms of figure.

"So All we need to do is sneak into their base, take the artifact, and leave?"

"Precisely, I don't care how exactly you get it back, whether it'd be from brute force or stealth, just as long as it's returned to me. Succeed, and you'll be rewarded greatly." She placed the suitcase she had brought with her on the table and opened it, the contents Surprised Flamedramon.

"Sweet Yggdrasil! That's gotta be at least a few Million bits!" he looked at the client. "And all this just to retrieve an item?!"

"Yep, this should help motivate you to do the job right."

Flamedramon's shocked grin was quickly replaced with a minor frown "So you're aware?"

"Who isn't at this point?"

Leomon eventually stopped "Uuuuuuuuuuhing" Like an absolute fool and was out cold. Flamedramon didn't really bother knocking some sense into him and would tell him the info later.

"Alright, we'll take the job!"

"Excellent, I shall give you a week to finish the job, I shall be waiting for you at the Ancient city. It's northeast of Login Mountain, just keep going that direction from the Bandit base and you should be there."

"Got it, we'll meet you there."

"I appreciate your assistance." She said, as she made her leave.

"Wait!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"If we're gonna help you out here you could at least give us a name."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." She approached Flamedramon and whispered it into his ear. "It's Ranamon."

If Flamedramon had water in his mouth he would've performed a Perfect spit-take. "WAIT, THE RANA-" Before he could finish however, Ranamon covered his mouth up with her free hand, A sense of urgency in her face.

she started whispering to him again."Yes, I'm **That** Ranamon, but I'd appreciate it if you kept under your horn, alright?"

Flamedramon Simply nodded. And with that over with, Ranamon had took her leave. As soon as she left, Flamedramon Gave Leomon an ultimate-leveled smack to the face.

"Ooooooooowwww!" He screamed in pain.

"You know, you gotta stop acting like a fucking idiot whenever a cute girl approaches us." Flamedramon said, clearly annoyed at how much of a fool Leomon acted around their client. "You're supposed to be the sane one in this duo, and you absolutely lose your own brain around girls, that sure as hell isn't helping our image!

"Look, I can't help it alright? I never communicated with a girl before, I lived in the jungle almost my life, just wild-digimon and the occasional lost traveler, but never a girl!"

"That's still a pathetic excuse dude! Right when we finish this job, I am gonna teach you how to act/talk around girls, alright?"

"Fine, fine!" Leomon answered with an annoyed. "Speaking of which, what's the job."

At that, Flamedramon just got up, ready to leave Cavern Tavern. "I'll explain on the way, right now we're going on a field trip to Login Mountain."


	2. Slugs and Dinosaurs

"Flamedramon is an armor-leveled Digimon and makes up one-half of the "Fist Duo", the laughing stock of the mercenary Community. Very little is known about the Armor level, outside of the fact that is achieved when certain rookie-levels come in contact with a strange digiegg. What is known however is that an armor-leveled Digimon's power varies upon the individual. Armored Digimon like Toucanmon and Tylomon would be at champion-leveled power, Or Digimon like Rapidmon (Golden) and Opposumon be of ultimate-leveled Power, In Flamedramon's case, it's the latter.

Having lost both his parents at a very young age, Flamedramon (Who was a Demiveemon at the time) lived in an orphanage ran by ClavisAngemon on File island before being taken in by RizeGreymon, who did his best to take care of the young dramon. In accordance to his appearance; Flamedramon has a hot-headed Personality, jumping into action without so much of a plan. In spite of that though he is actually quite intelligent, especially in regards to the history of the Digital World.

The Ancient City was well...Ancient, it was a city in terms of size, but definitly not in appearance, Nearly all of it's buildings were made of material no longer used in these modern times and looked generally worn down. The lack of modern devices and services are also pretty evident, there were no bus-stops or Trailmon Stations, No DigiMac stores or malls, nope, you won't find a phone-booth here either, the chances of finding anything like that here would be like choosing Justin Bieber out of a flock of Penguins _**(Note: Justin Bieber is a penguin, right?)**_. The Inhabitants here are no different in this regard, in terms that would never find a cyborg or modern-like Digimon. However, you will find a Ranamon walking down the straights, killing some time till her clients eventually arrive with her stolen artifact.

She had lunch at a local restaurant, mingled with the locals, and took a look at whatever attractions they had, anything to make the time go by. "Ugh, I know darling told me to have those losers meet me here, but seriously, why couldn't he have chosen a place that wasn't so...Dull?" she leaned on a nearby wall, letting out quite the sigh.

"I don't know, maybe as paypack for nearly drowning me the other day?" A mischievous voice exclaimed, which seemed to have originated from a nearby alley.

"Ooooh, Are you really still peeved about that Darling?" Ranamon teased. Putting her hands on her hips.

" A little bit." The owner of the voice came out from the Darkness, He looked really human-like, with long blonde hair and donning fiery-red chrome Digizoid with similarly covered gauntlets. "And seriously, could you please stop calling me darling? It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"Agunimon, Darling. Personally I don't see the difference." Ranamon started to grin. "So deal with it Darling!"

The Fiery warrior simply moaned. "Whatever."

"So are you really gonna put your trust and our MONEY on these nuts you had me hire?" Ranamon asked, looking a bit concerned.

"With every pore in my body".

"Even though 2 of them were the ones that accidentally let that bastard Lucemon break free from the dark area?"

"With every pore in my body."

"Are you actually listening to what I'm saying?

"With every pore in my body!"

Ranamon glared straight into Agunimon's very soul. "Stand down Darling."

"Alright, I had my fun."

The Sea-girl pulled out some documents from her suitcase, and tossed them to Agunimon "But seriously, I can understand hiring that Witchmon girl, she seems to have a decent tract record, but those Fist duo guys? They're idiots, screw-ups, and-"

"Our last hope." the hybrid digimon interrupted.

"Yea yea, you told me that earlier." She let out a moan. "They better bring that figurine back though, that was a gift from a loyal fan of mine."

"You have fans?" Agunimon asked, genuinely curious.

"S-shut-up!"

The sounds of an open palm hitting flesh suddenly vibrated in a 100 mile radius, no one knows where the sound originated from, they did know however, was that someone said something they shouldn't have.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Leomon, who was carrying an Backpack around, which of course; was full of food and supplies.

There wasn't much to look at in the Login Mountain area, consisting mainly of Desert-like plants and yellow-ish mountains, It was home to many Animal and Dragon-type Digimon and sightings of Examon from the Royal Knights have been reported, but not confirmed.

"I don't know, some guy probably said something stupid around a girl and got a faceful." Flamedramon replied. "Let this be a lesson Leomon to stop acting stupid around girls, okay?" He looked at the map he had within his hands, which Ranamon had left behind for them to use. "Let's see here, from where we are now, we go a mile-" He pointed in a random direction. "That way."

Leomon wasn't really convinced. "And what makes you think that it'll be WAY specifically?" He crossed his arms.

"Because of those 3 digimon with the Red Ribbon hats going in that very direction" He pointed to the 3 mentioned Digimon, 2 of them were rather small, and were easily overshadowed by the Dinosaur-like Digimon that traveled between them.

"That is too much of a coincidence." The Beast king pointed out.

"But a coincidence nonetheless my dear Leomon. Now come on, before we lose sight of them." Flamedramon darted ahead, forcing Leomon to run faster then usual just to keep up.

"Slow *Huff* Down, Flame"

"So did those fistiots fall for it?" Asked a Dinosaur Digimon with mechanical parts replacing certain parts of it's body.

"Indeed Commander Metalgreymon (Virus)" A smaller Dinosaur digimon answered with glee, he was similar in appearence to the larger Digimon standing in front of him, unlike Metalgreymon, this one did not have any mechanical parts. "Good thing we managed to overhear their conversation at the Cavern tavern eh' boss?"

"Indeed Greymon, sure we ARE leading them to the base, however, it's not like they're ever make gonna make it there." the Dinosaur Digimon grinned.

"Cause we would have kicked their asses Nume!" Exclaimed a tiny figure to the left of Greymon (Virus), who looked like a giant pile of mucus had to life and grown eyes.

"And have Killed them Nume!" The other figure said, who looked exactly like the previous figure in every way.

"And have stolen their shit Nume! Get, cause me and my brother throw shit Nume!?"

"Can it Numemons" demanded Greymon, peering around the corner. "They're coming."

"Good." Metalgreymon said. "Now get into position."

"AYE AYE SIR! (Nume)"

"Flamedramon, I think we lost them, can you slow down now?" Leomon was reduced to having to crawl on all fours to even move at all, having wasted most of his on trying to catch up with his best friend.

"Oh alright." Flamedramon leaned against a nearby cavern wall. "Suppose now's a better time then any to take a snack." He decided to sit instead. "Hey, throw me some BBQ chips."

Leomon reached into his bag, pulling out a giant bag of the previously mentioned BBQ chips, and tossed them to this friend, who caught him with his hand.

"Thanks."

("Oh man Nume. I can't wait to give those chumps the jump of their life Nume. How bout you bro Nume? Bro Nume?")

("Oh Crap Nume, they have my favorite snack Nume! And I didn't have breakfast either Nume.")

("Control yourself Nume, this is supposed to be a surprise attack Nume!")

However, hunger had ultimately overcame the other Numemon, and he started to dart towards Flamedramon out of desire for his BBQ chips.

("OH SHIT NUME!")

("He Just blew our damn cover!") Greymon whispered.

"(Relax)" Said MetalGreymon.

"KNUCKLE FIRE!" Shouted Flamedramon, having lit his free hand on fire and struck the attacking Numemon with a powerful punch, sending him flying into the sky till he was nothing but a twinkle in the distance.

("BRO, NUME!")

("Calm yourself, he doesn't know the rest of us are here...I think") the Ultimate-Leveled Dinosaur was getting a bit nervous, and he should be! Cause as soon as he finished speaking/whispering/whatever, he felt as though a flaming missile had just slammed right into his gut and sent him flying into a wall of rock. Said missile being Flamedramon, who just used Fire rocket on MetalGreymon (Virus), and said wall of rock being a small portion of Login Mountain. "W-What the hell was that?!" the cyborg exclaimed in genuine shock.

"Oh, Fyi. We knew you and your mooks were here. The whole damn time." Answered the dramon, with a rather deadpan look on his face.

"But how? How did you know!?" The cyborg yelled out in question. "Our plan was perfect in every single way!"

"It would have been too." Leomon intervened. "If it weren't for A: you didn't make the trap so obvious, and B: If YOUR hiding spot wasn't so small, we could see at least half of your head."

"Plus your hungry hungry Numemon there didn't help squat." And as soon Flamedramon spoke of the devil, the Numemon from earlier came plummeting back to the mountains, falling head first on a boulder and falling unconscious.

"Bro, nume." seeing his beloved brother unconscious had caused something deep inside Numemon to snap into pieces. "I'LL BREAK YOU NUME!" He vomited out a giant piece of poop (You read this right) and tossed straight towards Flamedramon.

"Good god what is this shit!?" A direct hit.

"GREYMON, GIT OUT OF HIDING AND HELP KICK SOME ASS!" Demanded the supposed leader of the group.

"Yes sir!" Greymon had busted out of his hiding spot, catching his target, Leomon, Off-guard, with more force then a wrecking ball, he slammed head-first into the Lion-man and dragged him into a wall, slamming him continuously into said wall while he was pinned down. "It's nothing personal there buddy! It's just orders! NOVA BLAST!" A giant ball of fire came flying out of the Greymon's mouth and slammed Leomon at point-blank and sent smoke flying out everywhere. However; the impact had Harmed greymon as well, who lost his balanced and fell to his knees, he was in no way out of the fight though, the same (he thought) couldn't be said for Leomon.

"So...*huff*, how do you like that kitty?!" He slowly got back onto his face and peered into the cloud of smoke that layed below him, attempting to see if Leomon was finished or not...He wasn't!

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon had jumped out of the cloud of smoke that originally surrounded him and punched the air, sending an energy blast shaped like a Lion's head straight towards Greymon, causing not only one hell of a bruise, but caused him to lose his balance as well.

"How...How is that possible!?" The Dinosaur angrily asked. " that should've killed you!"

"trust me, I've been through far worse." He unsheathed his sword, and slashed at Greymon, who only barely grazed it, and retaliated with another "Nova Blast!" Leomon responded to this by cutting the ball of fire in half. And slashed Greymon's legs, who fell to the ground, AGAIN! "This is getting really damn annoying!" He slammed his face onto Leomon's legs, who then fell to the ground as well, moaning in pain.

"I probably had that coming."

"Compared to me, you got off easy!" Greymon glared at his now-fallen opponent, who in-turn was glaring back. "For now anyway, as soon as I get back up I'll take you down at least 18 notches." He tried to get back up, however the pain from the sword wounds stung the bejesus out of him, and he immediately fell back to his knees.

"And when will you be doing that?" The lion-man snarked, who just made himself comfortable.

"S-soon, Frankly, I'd like to see YOU try to get up!"

"And Make a fool out like you did? no thanks." Leomon smugly declared.

"So you're just gonna sit there and remain vulnerable to one of my cohort's attacks?Unfortunately for Greymon and fortunately for Leomon, his 2 remaining companions were too busy dealing with Flamedramon to be able to assist him.

"What about yours? You could always Nova Blast me again and just get it over with, or are you all of fire?"

"Well-uh..." Greymon was reluctant to answer that for some reason.

"Uh-what?"

"Uh-SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU IN ALL YOUR-Wait, where'd ya g-"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"Glaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

 **To be continued**

 _ **A/N: Well, here it is. The second chapter, thought I was done with this one, eh guys?...Guys? Hello, Oh well, as soon as I feel like it, I'll get to work on Chapter 3, which will cover Flamedramon's part of the fight, so stayed tune! (Also, if there is anything I can do to improve on the story, please let me know in the reviews section, Also point out any typos I may have accidentally made and I'll fix them up as soon as possible!**_


End file.
